


Trapped Spirits

by Rougethecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Based on a roleplay, Cages, Cats, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dogs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Ferrets, Flowers, Foxes, Language of Flowers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutated Animals, Original Character Death(s), Overdosing, Reincarnation, Singing, Spirit Animals, Spirits, Yuri, and i mean lots of it for a while, animal lab, animals get powers, fandom references, humans are either mean or nice, i mean tons later on, i own only a handful, mentions of drunk sex, mentions of rape/non-con, modificated animals, not all characters are mine, obsessed character, references, so many animals, the boss is mean guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: "Perhaps it's about time we take over the living" In the year of 2109, humans have found out a way to receive powers and testing animals were legal. The story takes place in the most famous of all animal labs, where everything is FAR from normal... Credit to DuskyKat on Wattpad, the creator of the Animal Lab RP that inspired this.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is just the beginning...

There was a green wisp. It gently floated in the darkness, illuminating the darkness with its pale  glow. It slowly started to descend, the wisp grew and swirled into a ball of green mass. Delicate hooves steeped out of the ball of mass and shrunk as it slowly revealed more and more of the creature. A deer stood in place of the wisp, hints of what is used to be trailed behind its delicate form, antlers large and decorated with flowers and vines. It waited until a sliver wisp hovered across of the green deer, swirling and shifting into a sparkling silver tabby.

"Naturae" The silver she-cat spoke, "Early again I see"

The deer nodded again,"Sanitatum. Good to see you"

A red wisp zipped quickly to the two animals, shifting into a scarred dog, fur thick and messy.

"What is it now?" He growled harshly.

"Bellum..." Naturae spoke darkly. 

Sanitatum only dipped her head,"We will have to wait for the others before we start"

The three animals waited in a tense silence before a golden wisp appeared and shifted into a winged horse. Bright speckles of glittering light surrounded the pegasus.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"No" The scarred dog grunted,"Not this time Lux"

 A lavender wisp appeared and shifted to a wolf with large wings. It was smaller than Bellum but puffed its chest out in pride with a hint of a hope in its eyes.

"Spera" the deer looked at the wolf,"It is good to see you"

"It's good to be here Naturae" The wolf dipped her head.

All of sudden, Bellum shivered. The other creatures looked at him as if wondering was wrong with the scarred dog.

"It's Malum" The silver cat mewed as a snake-like creature slithered beside Bellum.

"Sssso...." The creature narrowed her eyes,"Why have we all been called for"

"Your answer will have to wait" Naturae replied.

A crimson creature appeared. It was an ugly, scrawny-looking wolf with spikes along its spine and sharp fangs sticking out.

"Hello love" Spera glanced at the ugly-looking creature,"Feasting on the souls of hell again?"

Bellum and Malum growled at the wolf-like creature.

"Spera" The crimson spirit looked at the winged wolf with hearts in his eyes,"Of course I haven't"

"Then explain the wandering hell soul on your tail Furor"

The wolf creature smacked said soul away with a guilty grin on his face and Spera did not utter another word.

A small pink wisp with wings poking out suddenly zoomed into the middle of the animal and shifted into a small, cat-like dragon with three tufts on each side of it's face, wings similar to a dragonflies and large, doe-like eyes.

"Hi everyone!" It chirped with a smile and went to nuzzle Naturea in greeting.

"It is good to see you Beneficentia"

The fairy dragon fluttered next to the graceful deer and landed. She was almost as big as Sanitatum. A black wisp with a pale grey glow surrounding, soon wobbled over to the group, shifting into a large raven and was about the size of Bellum.

"Tristitia" 

"Hello. Let's get this over with okay?"

A blue wisp shifted into a hyena as it reached them, padding next to the raven spirit.

"Greetings Paenitet" The silver spirit mewed.

"Greetings..."

A dark blue wisp fluttered over, shifting into a wolf with butterfly wings.

"Somnium. It is good to see you" Spera greeted.

The butterfly wolf dipped her head and sat down.

A grey owl, bigger than the raven, landed.

"Damnum, my child*" Sanitatum greeted, dipping her head.

"Greetings Sanitatum" Its feathers ruffled.

A brown wisp zipped to the group, shifting into a brown wolf.

"Solanaceae" Malum teased, and not in a good way,"Too lonely to stay in your place?"

"Leave me alone Malum" The brown wolf replied to the serpentine creature,"We're all gathered here"

However, everyone knew the truth. After all the brown spirit was always lonely. Later an orange wisp floated to the group, shifting into a fox. It landed on its paws.

"Affinitas!" Beneficentia squeaked,"It's good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too Bene"

A pale grey wisp hovered gently towards the animal spirits, morphing into a dove that was the same size as Tristitia. The two birds greeted each other as the red dog, Bellum, glared at the dove.

"Pacem" The scarred dog spat.

"Bellum" The dove replied in a dark tone.

The tension was quickly eased by a white and russet wisps approaching them, shifting into a white wyvern and a russet coyote.

"Intelligentia" Naturea dipped her head at the two,"Mordacitas"

"So are we justing go to stand here?" The coyote replied, blunting.

The dragon nudged the canine with her wing, which shut the russet spirit up. Only a few grumbles left his muzzle. Just than a orange sprint hovered and shifted before them. A firefly bird landed gracefully on it's claws and groomed it's feathers.

"Hello Ignis" Sanitatum greeted stiffly.

Every spirit could just feel the awkward tension between the two former mates.**

"Sanitie" Ignis replied in the same tone as the silver tabby but it was watered down greatly with a hint of regret, obviously fueling the hyena spirit's power.

"Don't call me that" The she-cat growled.

Just before things got EVEN worse, a dark purple wisp floated in and turned into a fiery horse. It galloped to the pegasus and the two nuzzled each other.

"Hello Tenebrae"

"I'm glad to see you again Lux!"

The two spirits were like a mother and child, oddly enough, despite Lux being the spirit of light and Tenebrae being the spirit of darkness. A light purple wisp skittered over and shifted into a mouse about the size of the fairy dragon spirit.

"Amicitia" Naturea greeted with a gentle smile on the deer's muzzle.

"Hello friends" the pale purple mouse smiled back.

A yellow wisp zipped to the group and shifted into a creature that was held eagle and half lion.

"Fortitudo!" The deer trotted over to greet her friend.

The two nuzzled each other.

"It's good to see you Naturea." The yellow griffin smiled.

"Is that all of them?" Bellum asked, impatient.

"I believe Volatus is the last one" The silver tabby replied.

While the others were waiting for the last spirit, Spera and Furor were talking.

"Is my love just not enough Furor?" The winged wolf huffed, looking away from her mate.

"O-Of c-course i-i-it's enough my dear!" The wolf-creature panicked,"I-it's just well I'm the spirit of Insanity!"

"This is no excuse and you know it!" Unfortunately the poor spirit of hope could easily be buttered up and the crimson spirit knew this.

So with a confident mental grin, he nuzzled her.

"I'm so sorry Spera my little light"

The winged wolf flushed in a lavender blush.

"Oh okay okay..." She giggled, nuzzling back and licking his cheek.

The little moment soon ended when a bright red wisp flutter in and shifted to reveal a poppy red winged unicorn.

"Volatus" Naturea greeted with a motherly smile.

"Naturea it's good to see you" The alicorn smiled back.

"Sssso can we get ssssstarted or what?" Malum snapped.

Tristitia glanced at the snake creature,"Malum I'm sure there's a reason that we were all summoned here."

Naturea nodded,"I'm sure we all know what happened to the other spirits."

The spirits water, storm, weather, echos, sun, moon and many other spirits suddenly disappeared one day, as if they had never existed in the first place. The group murmured at the loss of their allies, friends and even mates

"Unda, Tempestatis, Caelum, Resonantia, Solis, Luna, and many others have suddenly disappeared without a trace" The nature spirit reminded them as the other's eyes shone in grief.

"There is a possible chance that they have died and forever ceased to exist." Sanitatum states, causing a small ruckus from the group.

It was quickly calmed down by Fortitudo's words,"So what are we going to do? Die here?"

"Let's hope not" Volatus replied, thinking of her lost brother and mother.

Naturea sighed,"I believe we do have a chance...But we'll see"

"What?" The spirits looked at the deer.

"Perhaps it's about time we take over the living"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spirits do not have kids and they cannot reproduce. Therefore it is just the relationship status of what the two think it should be....if that makes sense
> 
> ** spirit can shape-shift. So its common to have two animals in a relationship. No matter how weird it looks.


	2. The Start of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait...What happened to those spirits?

A tabby pressed her back against her metal cage, yellow and purple eye darted around fearfully*. The kitten's fur rose as she heard the shouting and noises from the animals in their cages. Her father recently died and she was all alone, watching the horror of the large claw that gripped cages and yanked them away to who knows where. Either the lab or... She shivered. She couldn't help it. This place  _SCARED_  her. Frightened her to the very fabric of her soul.

She jumped at a sharp distant bark a cage near her**. The pale tabby curled up into the ball shivering, trying to stay warm and feel safe. She can't. The pale brown tabby closeted her eyes. She could do nothing but sleep, but nightmares haunted her mind. Fears making her unconscious  body quiver and jerk. Falling into an uneasy sleep, her body finally managed to relax...

_Fire. That was the first thing she could remember. Orange flames consumed the forest and meadow like a hungry monster. Animals of all sizes ran only to be either shot or caught by nets. She remembered being grabbed by the scruff. The hold was harsh and tight, pinching her skin and making her squirm in discomfort._

_"Momma!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_A beast leaped at her. Beady red eyes stared into hers as it leaped and..._

"I said shut up!"

She was jolted away by a someone slamming their cage against her. It was dog, and by the looks of it, a  _REALLY_  mean one.

"S-sorry" she squeaked, this frame trembling in fear.

The dog rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's okay"

She looked at a fox (A/N: I think...) with pale ginger fur and a fluffy tail.

"What's your name?"

"L-L-L-Lilac"

"Hey Lilac" The fox smiled,"I'm Falcon ad this is Velouria"

The german shepard glared at the fox.

Nearby was a dog pacing and, as the kit learned, was Roska. She looked at the cages which seemed all too small for the three animals to move in. Thankfully, still being a kit meant running around in a cage for as long as one can damn want. Unfortunately, Lilac wasn't the type to run around when there were claws to be weary of.

 

Several days have passed and Lilac had made a few good friends. They were probably about a few moons older than her, but still great company. It seemed as days passed by, the number of the many empty cages would shrink and shrink. More animals that cry and scream for help. More animals that questioned their location. Flacon was still friendly. Roska still paced,-although Lilac, as well as many other animals, believe that he had another thing in mind besides escaping this hellhole- and Velouria still was... well Velouria.

Lilac looked around at the many cages surrounding her, shrinking back at the appearance of the claw. More distressed animals sounds surrounded her as the metal claw grew closer to the cages. She wailed and screeched as it's metal bones squeezed her soft flesh, gripping tightly.

"Lilac!"

Cries echoed as she was lifted away, more claws reaching in to grab a few more. One was a dear friend of hers, a fennec fox named Moony. The two looked at each other in fear as the cages grew smaller and smaller. The tabby squirmed in vain attempts to get out of the claw's cold cruel grasp.

The animals were all taken to a cold dark room. Humans in white lab coats were preparing  syringes as the animals were pinned onto cold metal tables.

"Lilac I'm scared..." Moony whimpered.

"We have to get out of here!" Lilac struggled, even though she knew it was no use.

Moony whimpered in fear. Lilac glanced at her and told her to hold each other paws.

"It'll hurt a lot" she told the fox.

Suddenly she felt a sharp hot needle pierce into her body and cold, yet hot liquid was injected inside of her. Lilac screamed and withered around as Moony screeched and buried her claws into the tabby's paw. 

Her back felt it was being scratched, the feeling of bones piecing together and ripping out of her back before the feeling of tiny needles sprouting consumed her. Her fangs felt like their here being harshly tugged and on edge of ripping off of her mouth. Her spine crackled as more bones pieced together one by one and then the feeling of fur shedding off all at once and the stretching  of muscles of being pulled apart. However, nothing could compare to the feeling on her left paw. It shook and jerked out of control before blood splattered everywhere.

Lilac's head banged against the cold surface of the table. Her body hurt  _EVERYWHERE_. The tabby panted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The last thing she could remember is a blob of white calling her name.

"LILAC!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Obviously it's gonna be in my OCs' pov due to me being the one who controls them...duh
> 
> **I have really bad memory so anything can be completely off.
> 
> ***The first chapter is shorter than the prologue say wha?
> 
>  
> 
> Lilac belongs to me.
> 
> Velouria, Falcon, Roska and Moony all belong to their respectful owners.


	3. The Aftermath, Singing and Fights! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac made a new friend in an odd way and the animals, for once, are happy. However, happiness never lasts for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The urge of putting 'oh my!' on the chapter title was too great. Nuff said

_She was in the bushes, watching. What was she watching? Who was she watching? She stayed low in a bush as a glowing green deer pads to the lake, flora hanging from it antlers  and green wisps flowing behind it. It reaches down and drinks the water for the lake, water rippling as it reflected the glowing animals body. Lilac gasped. She had never seen any deer like it before. It turns to her and let out a shrill shriek._

Lilac abruptly woke up and turned her head around, fur lying flat when she didn't see any danger.

"Lilac you're awake!" The tabby turned to the diluted voice of Moony, who stood a few cages away from her. 

Animals were chatting merrily or not so merry. The tabby nodded and stood up, head spinning. As she tilted from side to side, Lilac suddenly realized something...

"Why can't I feel my left leg?" she asked herself, starting to stem her left paw on the ground.

She could not feel the cold metal floor on her left. Lilac continued to stamp her paw on the ground, trying to feel something on her left paw.

"L-L-Lilac..." Cloud, a marble fox with wings, looked at her left paw in horror.

"What is it Cloud?"

"Y-Your-"

Suddenly a dog was shoved into the cage next to Lilac, the she-cat's fur fluffed up and backed away. The large dog, cramped in the small cage it was forced in, looked at everyone and bared its teeth. Before she knew it, insults and arguments spilled across the cells. Just like blood spilling across the grass in her haunted mind. In her haunted memories. So all she did was stand there in silence.

Soon the chaos settled down, Moony whimpering. Ice had formed in the fox's cage. Spikes of the cold, solid water stuck to the cage. She saw the dog's back -she learned that his name was Sariyuki- and couldn't help but to frown at how  _tense_  his body was. An idea formed in her head. She reached out with a paw, her left paw, to try and massage his back.

"Lilac?"

She jerked her paw back, nearing catching it on the metal mesh. She turned to the source of the sound. Cloud.

"What are you doing?"

"Just giving him a massage"

"Are you crazy?" Cloud hissed, brown eye wide,"That dog's gonna crush your paw!"

"But he looks so sad...and tense..." Lilac glanced at the dog, then back at Cloud.

The marble fox said nothing more. The tabby took this as a sign that she could do so. She tried again, reaching her paw out to his back. Her heart raced. Once her paw gently pressed against his black and silver back, the dog whirled around and gasped the paw with her jaws. The wide grin plastered on his face and pale blue eyes wide in insanity.

Somethings were in the blur, Lilac could feel nothing as Sariyuki slowly started to crush her paw. There were loud distress noises from the others.

"I'm fine!" Lilac assured, as her paw was being crushed.

"S-so delicate!" He cracked, blood dripping from his jaws.

"Guys she said she was fine" A voice grumbled, although Lilac could not recognize the voice.

All of the sudden, Sariyuki related his hold and whimpered. The tabby blinked but didn't reply as the large dog grabbed a blanket to and tried to wrap around her paw. The scratchy and thick blanket concealed the wound of her paw and ever since then, the large dog that was feared by everyone was silent.

Several days or even weeks had passed. Lilac had stopped counting. There was so much noise. The animals around her were becoming more and more restless. In the chaos of the noise, there was a voice. Clear, melodic and rung like silver bells or the bright songs of the song birds. It was Velouria. The dog was singing. There was a rumble in her throat and before she knew it, Lilac was purring to the rhythm. A deep-voiced hum was added into the song, giving harmony as notes clashed. Paws tapped on the floor of their metal cage. It was like magic, soothing the many animals and even lighting up the atmosphere.

Everything was silent. Some joined in: humming, singing, or tapping to the beat. Others stayed quiet or chattered quietly amongst themselves. Lilac smiled at the music they created. It was harmony. 

 

A winged wolf watched them from above, lavender eyes gleaming as it glowed a bit brighter,"Velouria gratias ago tibi, quia omnes spe illata.*"

 It spoke in a foreign tongue before fading away, until it was nothing more then colored sparks.

 

Lilac did not know how long it was until the music stopped. It must've been quite a while since the tapping paws, harmonious humming, and melodic singing slowly died down. As in for Sariyuki? He moved cages and she did not see him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I thank you Veluoria, for you have brought hope to them all
> 
> I do not belong Moony, Velouria, Cloud or Sariyuki


End file.
